Monster musings
by Necrotimer
Summary: I'm sorry, I couldn't think of a summary.
1. Chapter 1 Dark Dealers

I am taking a break from my larger works to write some short non-connected chapters from the point of view of the different Monster Types from the popular Yu-Gi-Oh! card game. To avoid confusion these chapters are based on monster types not archetypes, Type refers to the general grouping of monsters (insect, fairy, etc.) Archetype refers to the grouping of various monsters that share similar abilities such as (Toons, Junk, ect.)

* * *

><p>I don't own YU-Gi-Oh!<p>

**Fiends**

Little one you called out to us so many years ago and we answered. You formed a contract with us; we hammered out the details and what each party was entitled to upon the agreement. Some of us may speak only half-truths and others out right lie but we all uphold our end of the bargain for we know what's important and that is customer satisfaction.

Regrettable in you early teens you stopped asking us for help after being told what would happen to you for accepting the deal; you didn't know that the ones telling you have left out the part where you are allowed to decide you ultimate fate (death or demon-hood) that is one of the ironclad rules in every contract we make. Any among us that try to make any deals and omit that rule are dealt with post haste and the contract passed on to another who does follow our laws.

You now avoided us and try to do all you can without help from anyone. We feel slightly hurt that you now act as if we were nothing but a bad dream telling you to stop depending on others, but our contract and rules are absolute we cannot intervene in your life without consent either verbal or subconscious. Decades have passed and now you are adult no longer the young little tot that we protected as one of our own, we still hold a watchful eye over you, our charge. We see something amiss someone has been following you. He is holding a knife we frantically scream at you but you cannot hear us no matter how loud we call, he jumps in front of you brandish his weapon menacingly at you. The coward attacking someone unarmed it makes our blood boil, we want nothing more then act but the contract keeps us bended until you want our help so all we can do is watch as he places your life on the line for a few pieces of shiny metal and scarps of food.

We can hardly hold back any more seeing you knocked to the floor by this moron. Thankfully to our highest pleasure you called out for anyone to help you and we came just as we had when you were young and still looked to us for protection evil grins on our faces as we glared at your attacker. The fool was too scared soiling himself after we appeared that he didn't even realize he was already died, our mere presence toxic to those not holding a contract with us, now we stand between you and the spot your assailant lies cross eyed and foaming at the mouth. Your face shows both relief (for you are safe now) and sadness (you think that now we are here to take what you owe). We kneel before you and say that we were honoring the contract you made with us, we tell you of what will happen once it is time for you to deliver on your part and we tell you of the choice you would have to make. As you look upon us asking why would we denizens of the dark and abominations to all that is pure, honor a contract made so long ago even if you avoided us like the plague for so long? We will answer as we reach out to help you off the ground, very sure that we already know what you choice at the end will be, we will tell you "A fiend is simply a friend without the R"


	2. Chapter 2 Mental Masters

I don't own YU-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p><strong>Psychic<strong>

Mind over matter, that phase is thrown around quite a bit but we exist as the prime example of how universal true that statement is. Our powerful thoughts and superior intelligence are what gives us the advantage in battle over the other brutish races that still need to use they hands to eat. We can read each and every one of their simple little brains, oh it is cute how you think that your so called 'master strategies' are just child's play to us, for the moment we understood your plans we have already thought of several ways to counteract them and another dozen different ways to stop them all together.

Unfortunately blessed with such wonderful brains most of us we were also cursed with weak bodies we could no longer stand the impure environment of the world, we bargained with that machines to assist us appalling to their so called 'prefect logic'. They accepted if we agreed to strike down the aqua race of creatures since even 'prefect' machines were still venerable to water and rusting as a consequence, they give us life support systems in the form armor that would defend our frail bodies while boosting our mental capabilities. We were warned that our armor had a password that would deactivate and disassemble it as a safety measure to make sure we 'imperfect organics' did not try to betray them.

Those silly automatons thanks to your perfectly predictable logic we have long since figured out your password and have replaced it with our own so when we do claim our rightful place as the leaders of this world you will have to follow us or be turned into scrap metal. Some claim that we are conceited and are too proud of ourselves, we just smile at them for we know that we were blessed with such magnificent powers for a reason and that is to lead the rest of the mongrel races to utopia. Some of us can and will sacrifice apart of our lives to assist the others in combat, they are others among us that can replenish what we have giving allowing us to do so again. Our power of mind and machine will prevail in the end. You say that's impossible, humph one of us while simply look at you with a knowing smirk "We knew you'd say that."


	3. Chapter 3 Undead Attackers

I don't own YU-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p><strong>Zombie<strong>

Revenge…angry…love…any emotion when it reaches a certain level can bring us back from the great beyond we were once living now nothing more then rotting corpses. Do not delude yourself into thinking that by calling us you are safe from us…your not, our existence is poisonous to all things in this world even you. When your control over us leaves we will turn on you…you think the dead don't have wishes too, we do and it is the same for all of us "LET…US…REST…IN…PEACE" death is not as horrible as one thinks or as various religions make it out to be…it is just quite…so quite and dark and peaceful. You use us to fight your battles not once soiling your hands, when the fighting is done you rush in to claim victory as if it was solely you who had won the battle it enrages us since you see us as tools, our revenge will be sweet when it comes.

It has been decades since you first called us and only now do you realize your folly, as we are now free. You must pay for using us, but you run and call for allies (living ones) to help defeat the undead army that your enemy called forth simply pushing your on mistake on to someone that we already dealt with and now walks among our corps of cadavers. We are slow but unstoppable just what you wanted the irony must weigh on you greatly, you are now the cause for the deaths of hundreds…no thousands of innocent people who like the rest of us cannot rest until you are put to death.

We are slow out of choice, we save our energies for when battle comes we will hold nothing back as we charge your new 'friends' who are no more then people you have tricked with your silver tongue. Marching forward our injuries both old and new will do nothing to deter us as we slay your comrades by the scores, they too will soon be part of our ranks, until we finally end you life no matter how many of us you strike down we will simply rise from the earth again and again…and again…and again…and again…and…BRAINS!


	4. Chapter 4 Technological Tyrants

I don't own YU-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p><strong>MACHINES<strong>

DATA LOG ENTERY:

1230-56

TOPIC:

INFERIOR RACES

DESCRIPTION:

INFERIOR RACES ARE COMPOSED OF ORGANIC MATERIALS AND ELEMENTS. MANY CEASE FUNCTIONING AFTER APPROXMETLY 100 TO 110 YEARS AFTER THEIR INITCAL CREATION, SOME ORGANICS CAN CONTINUE FUNCIONTING PAST THEIR BIOLOGICAL EXPERATION DATE BUT FUNCTION FAR BELOW AVEREGE EFFIECNCY.

AFTER SUSTANING HEAVY DAMAGES MOST REQUIRE WEEKS OF MATANENCE BEFORE THEY CAN FUNCION AT AN AVERAGE LEVEL OF EFFIENCY. THESE RACES REQUIRE PERIODIC RECHARGING BETWEEN THREE TO FOUR TIMES A DAY BY INGEST VARIOUS THINGS CALLED FOOD AND DRINK TO ABSORB THE NUTERANTS CONTANTED WITHIN, WHAT IS NOT ABSORBED IS THEN EVACUATED FROM THE ORGNAICS BODIES. WHEN AN NEW ORGANIC IS CREATED THEY DO NOTHING TO ASSIST OR CONTRIBUTE TO THE HERD THEY ARE A PART OF FOR THE FRIST FIVE TO SIX YEARS. MANY IMPORTANT DECISIONS ARE EFECTED AND GOVERNED BY UNKNOWN FACTORS CALLED EMOTIONS WHICH TO NOT APPEAR TO BE BASED ON ANY KIND OF LOGIC THAT HAS BEEN DOCUMENT (NOTE: FURTHER OBSERVATIONS ON EMOTIONS REQUIRED).

COMPARISON:

WE MACHINES RUN AT MAXIMUM EFFIECNCY ONCE THEY ARE OFF THE FACTORY LINE. WE REQUIRE RECHARGING IN MONTHLY INTERVELS AND DO NOT HAVE THE REQUIERMENT TO EVACUATE WHAT IS NOT ABSORBED SINCE ALL ENERGY IS ABSORBED IN THE FASTEST AND MOST EFECTIVE PROCESS TO DATE. DAMAGES SUSTAINED IN BATTLES WITH INFERIOR RACES ARE EASILY REMOVED AND REPLACED WITHIN SECONDS, WE MACHINES ARE DESIGNED TO LAST FOR MORE THEN FIVE HUNDREAD YEARS WITH NO DROP IN EFFIENCY LEVELS. ALL DECISIONS ARE BASED ON LOGIC THAT WILL YEILD THE HIGHEST PROBOBILTY OF ADVANCEMENT AND VICTORY TO THE SITUATION AT HAND.

EVALUTION OF IMPORTANT INFERIOR RACES

AQUA: AN ORGANIC RACE, WHICH HAS CONTROL OVER LIQUIDS OR RESIDED IN AREAS WITH HIGH CONCENTARTIONS OF H2O. THIS RACE PRESENTS MANY PROBLEMS SINCE MANY FORMS OF LIQUID CAN SHORT CIRCUIT OR CAUSE RUST ON THE BATTLE UNITS.

USEFULLYNESS TO MACHINES: 2 OUT OF 100

USEFULLYNESS TO THE WORLD: IRRELEVANT MACHINES TAKE PIRORITY

PSYCHICS: A RACE OF ORAGANICS WITH HIGLY DEVOLOPED MINDS BUT WEAK BODIES. WE HAVE FROMED A PACTED, THEY WILL DESTORY RACES THAT PROVE TOO PROBLEMATIS FOR US.

USEFULLYNESS TO MACHINES: 34 OUT OF 100

USEFULLYNESS TO THE WORLD: IRRELEVANT MACHINES TAKE PIRORITY

OTHER: MEMBERS OF VARIOUS RACE HAVE COME TO US FOR WEAPONS AND ARMOR, WE SUPPLY THEM WITH ARMORMENTS AND ASK THAT IF NEED BE THEY ASSIST WE MACHINES IN BATTLES WITH THE ORANGIC RACES EVEN IF IT IS THEIR OWN.

USEFULLYNESS TO MACHINES: DEPENDS ON UNIT

USEFULLYNESS TO THE WORLD: IRRELEVANT MACHINES TAKE PIRORITY

CONCLUSION:

MACHINES WILL GREATLY OUTLAST ORGANICS AND WILL NOT WASTED RESOUCES NEEDED TO FURTHE DEVOLPMENT, IN CONCLUSION MACHINES MUST CONQURE ALL ORANGIC RACES TO SAVE THEM FROM THEMSLEVES AS IT IS THE MOST LOGICAL ANSWER: ORANGICS ARE ILLOGICAL AND THEREFORE IRRELEVANT MACHINES TAKE PIRORITY.


	5. Chapter 5 Creepy Crawlers

I don't own YU-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p><strong>Insects<strong>

Pests, vermin, disgusting, and bugs we are called all this and more but the grand irony is that the humans and machines are the real plagues upon this world and we are trying to fix their mistakes.

We work day and night for the glory of the colony and for the queen. Despite that we are all different kinds of insects we work together to propose, after the other races finish destroying each other we will still be here. For every one of us that are squished, smashed, and steeped on there and thousands of larva that can easily take our place to protect the colony, with that aside we don't understand. Why do the other races not try and help each other they are so focused on their own goals even within their own ranks treachery seems to be commonplace for them, even the giant ones made of metal are selfish. We insects were also divided but we realized we are much stronger together, we outnumber the other races by far and we can easily over run them the only races that could stand up to our numbers are the beasts and plants thankfully they are on our side to defeat the others and let nature take its course instead of trying to get nature to do what the want like the selfish humans or pyros that greedily burn away everything around them without ever considering what would happen to the rest of the world.

We were here long before any of the other races, yet they see us as lesser species, only the plants and beasts remember all we have been through. We help the plants with their pollination and they supply use with extra oxygen and nutrients we need. The beast need us to take care of the places the cant scratch and in return the take down the more larger enemies, enemies that target us insect, or simple stop their fellow insect eaters from devouring us into extinction. We are everywhere in this world the smallest creak could house hundreds of us and they wouldn't even know it, all the races fight for dominion over the world they don't realize we all ready rule the world but unlike them we let the world run itself. This is how the world should be all working together in harmony not trying to change the way the world works to suit only your needs but the needs of every single being that lives on it. Long live the colony and the queen.


	6. Chapter 6 Burning Battlers

I don't own YU-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p><strong>Pyro<strong>

BBBUUURRRNNN! WAHAHAHAHA. Oh yeah baby time to fry yeah fry baby fry…yes buuURRRN EVERYTHING. Hehehe yes cover everything in pretty pretty flames, everything must be covered in beautiful shades of red, yellow and orange, and if the flames are hot enough even BLUE. Flames do a lovely dance as they grow sometimes separate or all together, no two flames dance the same each are different and each is BEAUTIFUL.

What to burn, what BURNS best? Plants burn good, but too fast not enough time to enjoy the warmth, rocks don't burn they crumble and turn to ash…oh ash is nice, dark ash in the air makes the flames look brighter, prettier…better. Animals and people burn the BEST hehehehe. All their fur and cloths burn first, then they start to burn oh they burn good and long...just wish they would shut up about being on fire...damn whiners. Fish only need to fry for a bit before they smell tasty…heh yummy fried fish.

We are not JUST HOT blooded we are FLAMING…WAIT no NOT that kind of flaming STOP LAUHGING NOW no really shut it or we'll roast ya. There are some things that we can't burn, how do you fry wind, how do you roast charcoal, HOW the reptiles like us just because were WARM and run when we get TOO hot for them but in the end we have an understanding with them and the dinos.

Aqua…worst because it DOESN'T burn, it puts OUT fire that's no good. Machines can be really bad or really great…metal melts no fun to watch but some machines EXPLOED DO YOU HEAR US THEY **EXPLOED** in a wonderful blaze of glory and metal parts, like the worlds biggest FIREWORKS all BOOM BOOM and bright colors…its so gorgeous. WHY DO WE BURN ALL?...Because the world is too cold, we existed with the dinos and reptiles long ago and they loved the heat. The world was so much warmer…nicer…back then, but something happened something took the heat from the world it got so…cold then it warmed up but it never got as hot as before. Volcanos are the only places warm enough for us but not many are active just warms rocks, we need…we have…TO DO SOMETHING...yyees.

So we will LIGTH this world AFLAME and make it hot again…for everything must BBBUUURRRRNNNNN…HAHAHAHAH WHO WANTS S'MORES!


End file.
